


【授翻】【铁霜】Borrowed Heat

by allegray



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cute, Dragon Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Magical Accidents, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegray/pseuds/allegray
Summary: 不，Loki成为复仇者一员的事实并不让Tony高兴。他不太能原谅他，绝对没办法信任他，但队伍总是一个集体，所以他尽可能地适应着。在一场魔法事故把Loki变成龙之后——变成什么不好！——不知怎地还是Tony挺身而出，为他寻求帮助和保护。所以现在有一只粘人又苛刻的龙缠着Tony了，直到事情能变回正常（但愿）之前。其他复仇者并不觉得这件事有多好玩，但了解新形态下的Loki让Tony开始用新的角度看待这位队伍里的恶戏者。也许他真的不是完全的坏人？---------------原作者见标题，根据原文分割线或场景转换分成几发更新





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usedupshiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配图原链见原文，是汤不热的太太，要来的授权截图在第三章

 

如果Tony说他原谅了Loki，那是骗人的。事实上，他不认为他们中的任何一个真的原谅了他，也许连Thor都没有。就他本身而言，Tony就不是个能轻易原谅别人的人，尤其是面对那种差点把他在人行道上摔得粉身碎骨的混蛋外星侵略者。行吗？不原谅。这得等上一段时间，如果真有一天发生的话。

但就在那时，发生了一大堆诡异又恐怖的事情，而他们都能理解他的心情，不是吗？令人吃惊的是——话说回来，也许不是？——Barton比谁都能理解。所以当Loki被带回曼哈顿赎罪时，Clint是第一个上前和他握手、支持他的人。那扭转了Loki的命运，彻彻底底地。

从那时起，他帮忙清扫过战场，提供过关于宇宙里真正的威胁的信息，甚至帮他们打过一两场仗。他们还不止一次地在九头蛇手里发现过他的权杖，在他们用它做出一堆乱七八糟的事情之后。

他们没有原谅他，但容许了他的存在。他们感激他的帮助，他也以他自己的“躲在影子里”的方式，成为了队伍的一员。

尽管如此，某一晚Loki出现在马里布别墅的时候还是令人意外。意外的不是他出现了，因为这还是时有发生的。他是个鬼鬼祟祟的混蛋，好奇得像一只他妈的猫，而且很喜欢在不恰当的时刻突然冒出来，把Tony吓得几乎尿裤子。显然，队伍里要是有一个爱恶作剧的家伙，这种事自然会发生。但不是，这次更令人意外是因为Loki……呃……他出现在了门口。按着门铃。就像一个真正的人类会做的一样。而这种事？这种事从来没有发生过。

Tony一开始也没认出那个戴着巨大的黑色兜帽的来人就是Loki。但接着他就转向了摄像头，露出苍白的龇着牙的脸和明亮的绿眼睛，尽管他的脸上有点不对劲，Tony想，他还是知道这个访客是Loki。也许只是那些阴影干扰了他的眼睛？Jarvis对这位不速之客进行了扫描，向Tony确认了他的身份。不过，面部扫描的匹配度停在了94.6%而不是100%，所以显然有什么东西不对了，但能量信号是Loki的，那不可能有假，虽然它现在似乎也减弱了一些。也许他就是累了？

Tony让Jarvis把Loki放进来，同时离开实验室，上楼，准备在他走进客厅之前迎接他。

Loki的确显得很累。他焦躁不安，还有点……怪异。尽管他一直低着头，一言不发地大步走到海景窗边的沙发旁坐下，让他看不清他的脸。

“所以……怎么了？”Tony留在咖啡桌的另一侧，让那张坚固的家具挡在两人之间，以防万一。

Loki抬起头，让兜帽落到肩后，直视向Tony，一句话也没有说。Tony之前注意到的不对劲的细节猛地清楚展现出来了，令他不由得吞咽了一下。然后他不得不有意识地阻止自己在对方的怒视下后退一步。“这到底是怎么回事？”Tony瞪着Loki的眼睛，它们现在变成了亮绿色的，瞳孔狭长；泛着虹彩的黑色鳞片爬过他的额头，消失在发线里；他的鼻子看起来也有点陷进脸上。“你在……变成一只蜥蜴？”

Loki的上唇——它看起来比以前更薄了——弯了起来，嘴巴也张开了，好像马上就要说出一句刻薄的回答，但什么声音也没有发出来。反之，他低下身子，把脸埋进微微颤抖的手心。Tony注意到他的指甲也变得又黑又厚，末端弯曲成了利爪的模样。

“我不知道。”Loki呻吟道，声音疲惫又无助。“有什么地方出错了，但我不知道是什么。我的魔法不听召唤了，我……”他的吞咽声沉重得Tony都清晰可闻，然后他抬起眼，从指缝中窥视着Tony，“我不知道该怎么办。”

要是这段小小的坦白没有让Tony对这家伙的尊敬到达一个新高度，就有鬼了。因为他明白要承认那种事需要多大的勇气。他从来不曾拥有的勇气。他甚至连自己快他妈死掉的时候都无法向另一个生灵承认自己不知道该怎么办了。除非算进Jarvis，当然。他也吞咽了一下，有点坐立不安。他深深地叹了口气，然后走到Loki身边坐下。他没有靠得很近，但已经足够让那对爬行类的眼睛惊讶地从眼角瞄他一眼。

“嗯，呃，我也不能说我知道该怎么办。”Tony合起手，落在分开的双膝之间。“但如果你希望在我们想办法的时候有一个安全的地方待着，我可以给你。至少。行吗？”

Loki盯着他。“我们？”

Tony在他犀利的目光下有些不适地扭动了一下。“你是来寻求帮助的，对吧？”

闻言，Loki移开了目光，变成爪子的手不安地搓来搓去。“我没……想过你会愿意答应我。”

这不是叫人心碎得很吗？他已经绝望到来找Tony了，同时却也坚信着自己会被拒绝。更令人难过的是，Tony心中的一部分还真是想把他赶走的。但他努力把那种想法压了下去。集体。集体第一。

Tony耸耸肩，倾身靠近了些，用手肘撞了一下Loki的手臂外侧。“你现在是队伍里的一员了，知道吗？可能我们不是一直都是相亲相爱的，但我们会互相帮助。”至少想法是这样的。

又是一道长久的凝视，让Tony意识到Loki现在眨眼的频率有多低了，然后Loki点了点头。

“想告诉我发生了什么吗？”

那对薄唇又拧了起来，露出过于尖利的齿列。但这次感觉不是冲着Tony来的了。他的眼里含着自嘲，还有些锐利而痛苦的东西。“我当时在……做实验。”

Tony没什么可说的，不是吗？他能理解。

忽然，他又想起了一件事情。“等等……如果你召唤不了魔法，你是怎么过来的？我最后一次知道你行踪的时候你还在大厦里跟大家在一起呢。而且你为什么不像平时一样突然出现在房子里了？”

Loki笨拙地微微耸了下肩膀，垂眼望着他变成爪子的手。“不是我用的所有魔法都是在需要的时候才召唤来的。有一些一直储存在我的体内。”他的手紧握在了一起，继续道：“但是要把我送到这里还不够，所以我不得不走完余下的路程。”

好吧，那解释了一些，但还没回答真正有意思的问题：为什么？Loki生着鳞片的脸上紧张的表情和他紧抿成一条线的唇让Tony觉得最好还是不要再问了。至少现在不要。他可以等。重要的是想明白他究竟该拿突然出现的客人Loki怎么办。

“嗯，那么我猜我最好给你找个地方睡觉。”Tony以一种“我们来做点什么”的姿态拍了下大腿，从沙发上站了起来。

Loki慢慢直起他修长的身体，离开了他的座位，静静地跟着Tony上了楼。

“我的卧室就在那里。”Tony说着指向左边的门，然后又指向楼梯正前方、最靠近他自己房门的那扇门，“你可以住这里。”

和所有客房一样，这个房间里有一张床、一个衣柜，和一扇通往附带浴室的门。装修并不富丽，但每样东西都是别墅里统一的明快风格。它和Tony瞟见过的Loki在大厦里的房间完全不同，那一间似乎都由深色木料和素雅的颜色组成，令他想起秋日里层林尽染、叠翠流金的景色，还有满得要爆炸的书架。但这真的是他在没有预先通知的情况下能做得最好的了。

“希望这还可以吧？”

Loki跨进门，迅速扫视了一遍房间，然后点点头。“足够了。”

“哇哦，夸得我都要上天了。”Tony干巴巴地说道，但在Loki转头瞪向他的时候小小地展开了一个微笑。“一间客房而已，不过现在也只能凑合了。”

“它不错。”Loki点了下头，转过身，一只手放上门边，黑色的爪子敲在木头上“咔哒”作响。“无论如何，我最需要的还是休息。”

Tony能明白他的暗示。他点点头。“你休息吧。如果你需要什么东西，就告诉Jarvis。”他知道Loki已经熟悉那个AI了；毕竟，他已经在大厦里住了几个月了。

他退后一步让出路的时候Loki就开始关门了。但门关上之前，他们的目光对在了一起。恶戏者犹豫了一下，爬行类的眼睛转向一边，然后低了下去。

“谢谢。”他轻声道。

Tony还没来得及回答，门就伴着一声轻响迅速地关上了。他继续盯着那浅色的木头看了一会儿，叹了口气。“不用谢。”他喃喃道，然后往工作室走了回去。


	2. Chapter 2

Tony以为，在身边没有其他复仇者让场面不那么尴尬的情况下，和Loki同住会是件叫人头痛的事情，尤其当Loki像现在一样焦躁无比的时候。但接下来的几天里他其实都很少见到那个家伙。Loki一般都待在他的房间，只有在找东西吃的时候才会偶尔出来一下，而且那时他似乎也尽量躲避着Tony。

如果Loki不想和Tony出现在一个房间里，他也不知道要怎么帮他，但Tony必须承认也许他自己也没有努力做过什么。

不过，和Loki面对面的几次里，他清楚地看到了Loki来到别墅时的那些怪事还在发生。他额上的黑色鳞片已经蔓延到了他碧绿的爬行动物眼睛周围，仿若某种超现实主义的化妆舞会面具。这也意味着他的眉毛不见了，只留下了一道明显隆起的眉骨。他的鼻子更平了，鼻孔差不多变成了两道狭缝；嘴唇也几乎消失了，唇后的牙齿看起来都锐利无比。他的门牙变小了许多，牙齿数量好像也变多了不少，像一排整齐的针，而上尖牙长成了毒蛇獠牙的样子。

同时，他的手爪边也长出了鳞片，而且在他的指节和手腕上有什么东西特别不对劲，即使Tony始终没能研究得久一点，看不出到底发生了什么。

这些事都太诡异、太令人不安了，而Tony心中病态的一部分总是忍不住想象Loki的衣服下面会是什么样子。其他地方也会有鳞片吗？他的脚趾上会不会也有爪子？

不过他也没办法问。每当Loki发现他在看他，就会飞快地离开房间。

Loki来别墅之后的第三天的下午，Tony收到了一条Jarvis发来的消息。

“Sir，我相信您应该去一下Loki的房间。他显得很痛苦。”

“他什么？”Tony从修补头盔的活儿里抬起头，皱起眉。这一切都使他需要心理调整，而这也是他一开始到马里布来的原因。他就是会在这里感觉更好。

房间对面的一面电脑屏亮了，开始播放Loki房间里的监控，那张大床就在屏幕中央。显然Loki在床上，整个人都裹在羽绒被里，被子团快速、疯狂、甚至显得有些害怕地扭动着。Tony看不见他，但没错，那看起来不正常。无论是那奇怪的动作，还是被子下的身形。

“到底怎么了？”

Tony不假思索地从椅子上跳了起来，跑上楼，一把拉开了Loki的房门。也许他应该敲个门什么的，但他很确信并不会抓到Loki在被子里干什么淘气的事情。那看起来真不像他在玩，一点也不。

他一进门就开始喊他，尽管他必须承认主要是出于自己的安全考虑。

“Loki？”

被子里的身形瞬间僵住了，但Tony能看见它仍然由于急促的呼吸而微微颤抖着。他也发现藏在那儿的身体比正常情况下小了许多，只在床的中央小小地拱起一团。它还在乱动的时候看起来可大多了。

有一会儿，一切都静止了，Tony僵在原地，而Loki仍然一动不动地躲着。然后被子又动了，不再那么疯狂，而是慢慢地被掀到一边，好让底下的东西爬出来，站在床上。然后Tony就明白为什么被子里的身体看起来不像Loki了。

Loki不再是Loki了。他变成了某种完全不同的东西，和Tony猜的蜥蜴没差多少，说实话。尽管那并不是现在跳进他脑海的词。

Loki不是什么普通的蜥蜴——他是一条龙。

龙的大小、身形都和一只家猫差不多，尽管是挺大的一只。他的腿比猫的更长一点，但有一样的关节。用以保持平衡的脚趾也更长，趾尖上镰刀模样、似乎收不起来的爪子深深地陷在床垫里。他的头和脖子是最不像猫的部分，真的，形状更像马——宽额头下是一张窄而优雅的脸——但那对绿色的大眼睛比马的更靠前，显然更像捕食者而不是猎物。他没有Tony看得见的外耳廓，头顶长着长长的棘刺，一直生到颈背；修长的脖子扭来扭去，显然Loki也在努力寻找看清Tony的好角度。沿着脖子往下，他的脊背像猫一样弓起，一条细长的尾巴在身后蜿蜒。

Loki全身都覆盖着黑中带绿、闪着些许虹彩的鳞片，胸前、颈下和面部中间的鳞片颜色最浅，像马的面纹一样一路向上，隐入头顶的棘刺里。这些鳞片清晰地勾勒出了他的身形，每一条肌肉都展现得清清楚楚。

这一切使Tony过了一会儿才注意到Loki肩后收在背上的翅膀。它们看起来很小，但Tony愿意下重金赌说那不过是为了让折叠更高效的假象。要是展开来，他猜它们会非常可观。

起初，Tony除了站在那儿、瞪着自己客房里的龙之外什么也做不了，半晌才找回自己的声音。但在他听见自己口中说出的词句之前，他都不知道自己会说什么。

“你真他妈漂亮极了。”

Loki的长脖子停止了动作，全身都僵住了，绿莹莹的眼睛瞪着他，一副不知所措的模样。

“你看过你自己这个样子吗？”

龙嘶声着龇出了牙齿。虽然Loki的下巴现在又窄又有点长了，但那些牙齿和之前看起来一模一样——中间像针，角上长着獠牙。

“那我就认为你没有了。”Tony咕哝道，但没有被吓退。他谨慎地慢慢走进房间，来到衣柜边，拉开一侧柜门。和他自己的套间一样，衣柜内侧有一面全身镜。“来，看一眼。”

Loki又久久地瞪了他一眼，然后缓慢地、小心翼翼地往床沿走了几步。他有点不太协调，Tony猜测是突然用四条腿走路没那么容易。等Loki终于走到床沿，他趴了下去，看着下面的地板，来回调整着重心，尾巴紧张地甩来甩去。他让自己前倾，直到重力把他从床垫上拽了下去。至少在这场短暂的坠落里他成功地让脚先着地了，但他落地时发出了小小的“砰”的一声，听起来比这么短的距离应有的要重一些。

等Loki整理好自己、能再次往上看时，他凶恶的怒视只让Tony拼命忍住了从胸中涌起的嗤笑冲动。Loki显然很满意自己没有因为这种不像他的有失优雅而被嘲笑，摇摇晃晃地慢慢走向了镜子。他在镜子前突然止住了脚步，瞪着镜子里的自己，眼睛不断眨着。然后他转动起修长脖子上的脑袋，努力尽可能多地看清自己。

他看见自己身后甩过来的长尾巴时吓了一跳，好像没发现它长在那里似的。他马上把脖子以一个令人震惊的角度扭向了后面，惊奇地望着它。他从喉咙后面发出了一声鸟一样的尖细鸣叫，半是惊讶，半是喜悦，然后又被自己的声音吓了一跳。

这时，Loki注意到了自己收起的翅膀。他的脸上浮现出聚精会神的模样，亮晶晶的双眼也微微眯起了一些。接着，翅膀开始展开，右翅更快一些，或许因为Loki是右撇子。左翅也很快跟上了。它们的动作都有点笨拙，显然Loki不太确定要怎么控制这两条额外的肢体。

终于，当他的翅膀在他周围完全展开时，Tony知道他猜对了——它们比之前的样子大多了。它们由许多纤巧的骨头和一层生着鳞片的薄膜组成，背面是黑色的，而底面是亮绿色的。

“哇哦。”Tony惊叹道。

这小小的一个词又把Loki吓了一跳，他飞快地瞄了Tony一眼，把翅膀收了回去。比展开时轻松多了，说实话，也许更多地跟随了本能而非主动思考。然后他收起后腿坐下，尾巴绕在腿上，好像要把它们藏起来似的，眼睛看向一边。

“所以……”Tony舔了舔唇，慢慢地在镜子边蹲下，让自己和小龙接近一个高度。“那这就是你变成的样子了。我猜还有可能更糟的呢，真的。”

Loki没有转过来。他只是把背弓起了一些，脑袋低低地垂在高耸的肩胛和突起的翅膀尖端之间。他看起来一点也不高兴。

“我估计没办法帮你避免这种事，”他接着说，“但可能我可以做点什么帮你变回来？”

龙没有一点反应。

“至少让我试试，行不行？”

那个覆盖着鳞片的身体还是一动不动，但过了一会儿，那个长着棘刺的脑袋轻轻上下摆动了几下，看起来是在点头的样子。

“那好。”他重新站了起来，“我们去工作室吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天我发现我拿到了画手太太的授权！授权图见文末。前两章的配图也会补上，大家可以check一下！

也许Tony心里有一部分——好吧，主要的一部分——是想把Loki领到工作室里好好研究扫描的，就因为他超级好奇，好奇得都要炸了。他努力压下这份冲动，即使他的确怀疑Loki已经知道了。

但他还能怎么办呢？Loki是来向他求助的，而他只能提供一种帮助——科学。

所以Tony走出房间下楼的时候Loki跟了上来。他走得犹犹豫豫，但还是跟着了。他笨拙地一跳一跳地下楼，爪子在硬木板地上又敲又抓。至少，当他们走到工作室那一层的时候他看起来已经找到了走路的窍门，要跟着Tony不再那么难了。

Tony很是摆弄了一番各种扫描仪和读数才找到一些能用来搞清龙的体内机制的。他拥有的大部分用于身体而非科技的扫描还是来自他监测自己钯中毒情况的那些日子。它们看起来不太像现在能给他很多信息的样子，但他已经做了自己能做的了。

Jarvis处理收集到的数据的同时，Tony开始浏览那些信息，用余光看着开始探索工作室的Loki。这次的情形和他以前来访的时候大不相同了——作为不速之客的时候，Tony可能要加一句——而且他现在正睁大了眼睛研究着那些桌子。有些明显很好奇的机器人一直追着Loki跑，他趴下来，钻进一座倒塌的架子下面，小心地避开了它们。

等机器人们终于放弃、各自回去工作之后，Loki重新钻了出来，一路沿着墙走到了装有Tony战甲的玻璃柜前。他坐下来，久久地凝望着它们，尾尖轻轻地摆动着。

Tony想知道那些盔甲在小龙的眼睛里会不会显得很吓人，Loki平时不会觉得的那种吓人。被一排盔甲那么俯视着可能会很令人紧张——尤其当你能想起在战斗里与它们狭路相逢的情形时，就像Loki一样。

最后电脑发出了“叮”的一声轻响，告诉Tony计算和读取已经结束了。现在，他也没法用这些数据对Loki再做什么了，于是就叫他过来工作台。

Loki起身穿过房间的时候Tony注意到他比以前走得慢了很多，尽管他用四条腿走路不再困难了。只是放松下来，跟随本能采取新的行动方式似乎就解决了问题。但Loki还是多少有点拖着腿，两次眨眼之间本来就长的时间间隔变得更长了。至少那没有影响他精准地跳上Tony旁边的椅子。他小小的龙屁股左右扭摆了几下，仰起脑袋瞄准目标，伸出尾巴保持平衡，然后就成功了。

接着，出乎Tony意料地，他又跳到了桌上坐下，尾巴再度绕在了腿上，眼睑有点萎靡地垂着。

大部分数据只是简单的事实而已。各种尺寸，体重，诸如此类。Tony仍在浏览它们，而Loki望着他，一动不动。也许有些会有用，即使Tony还不知道要怎么用。

接着他转到了龙的生理机制的部分，Tony觉得它们更有趣一些。

“所以，根据这些扫描来看，你是只冷血动物。”  
最后那个词让龙确确实实地畏缩了一下。到底怎么了？Tony皱起眉，但他毕竟没法问，只好揉揉脸，转回屏幕上的图表和数据上。

“要么，更精确地讲，你是一只外温动物。基本意思是你要从外界获取热量来维持体温，而不是自己产生。所以我猜你想找一些温暖的地方，像所有爬行动物一样，否则你就会行动迟缓。听着熟悉吗？”他朝Loki瞥了一眼，看见他结实的脖颈弯曲后仰，思考了一番，然后非常慢地点了点头。

“好。而且你要是得不到足够的热量，你就会动作越来越慢、越来越累，直到进入休眠。所以很快你就会觉得来点热量是个好主意了，我猜。”

Tony扫视了一遍工作室，所见的全是水泥、金属、工具和车。他若有所思地蹙起眉，再次看向龙。

“所以你……想不想抱一抱？”

靠，如果眼神可以杀人，Loki的怒视可以让Tony直接倒毙当场了。

“嘿！”Tony没有倒毙当场，所以他选择直接瞪回去。“要靠这个才能活下去的又不是我，所以别这么看我。我只是想帮你。”

Loki看起来根本没被他打动。他站起来，像猫一样伸了个懒腰，然后跳回了椅子上，又跳回地上。他几乎被自己沉重的脚绊到，但还是成功在脸着地之前找回了平衡。他开始穿过工作室，走向通往楼梯的开着的门口。

“别走，嘿，认真的吗？”Tony把椅子从桌前推开，起身跟上了他。尽管现在龙走得很慢，他很快就追上了，但他还是保持了一点距离。

Loki看起来有点不情不愿，但至少还是停了下来，转身仰望向他。

“你需要暖和起来，Loki。这很重要。”

起初龙只是盯着他，然后露出了一个好笑的表情，眯起眼睛，皱起鼻子。他嘶声吸了口气，接着……打了个喷嚏，鼻孔里喷出了两股细而强劲的绿色火焰，险些喷到Tony最爱的运动鞋（和鞋里他同样最爱的脚），全靠Tony迅速闪到了旁边。但噼啪的火焰还是在水泥地上烧了起来。

“艹！怎么——”

身后轮子飞驰的声音打断了Tony。突然，地上烧着的地方被雪白的粉末所覆盖，扑灭了那些异世界的绿色火焰——同时也盖住了龙。

“哇，够了！”Tony把DUM-E推到一边，至少让那个机器人不再拿灭火器往房间里喷了。“好了，好了，你做的很好，伙计。”他表扬了机器人，拍拍它的爪子脑袋，它也开心地“嘀嘀”叫了几声。“现在去扫点什么吧。”

DUM-E开走了，Tony转过身，发现龙还僵硬地坐在原地。他全身都是白色的粉末，只有那双绿色的大眼睛震惊又茫然地朝Tony眨着，还没从刚才的事情里回过神来。苍天在上，Tony忍不住笑弯了腰，笑到眼泪都流了出来。这真是太蠢萌了，真的。但当他恢复了控制，抬起头的时候，他发现Loki显然不同意他的观点。那张狭窄的小脸上明显怒容满面，即使盖着一层粉末也看得出来。

“对不起。”Tony好不容易挤出一句，努力想忍住另一波爆笑，却变成了一声难听的哼哼。“真的！我知道被喷是什么感觉，所以我不该笑的但天哪你的脸！”他迅速捂住咧开的嘴，因为龙的怒视让他相信自己会被血腥而痛苦地杀掉。“抱歉！”他从手掌后面含含糊糊地重复道。

Loki继续瞪了他一会儿，但随后仿佛在粉末下泄了气，翅膀垂落在背上，低着头，明亮的眼睛受伤地大睁着，好像他是只刚被某人踢了的长着鳞片的小狗，而那个“某人”就是Tony。

Tony叹了口气，上前几步，在那只伤心的小动物面前蹲下。“好啦，我不会再嘲笑你了，好吗？我保证。我们把这些东西从你身上弄下来怎么样？”  
Loki缓缓地眨了一下眼睛，看起来是在说“好”，于是Tony站起来朝龙挥挥手，示意他跟他去藏在角落的沖淋处。他从来没用过，但现在感觉是个不用把这个沾满了粉末的生物带到房子里去的好机会。淋浴里的水不是很热，但水压足够把Loki身上的粉冲掉了，即使要花点时间才能冲干净，因为有些粉末都掉进了他的鳞片之间、巨大两翼的褶皱里和头顶的棘刺之间。

而且他还不让Tony帮他搓干净。他第一次伸出手的时候Loki猛地转了个身，在离他指尖只有几寸远的地方狠狠咬了一口，还像一头被激怒的斗牛似地咆哮着，意外低沉的喉音和他小巧的身形毫不相符。

Tony没有再试。他只是在Loki努力用他骨质的小鼻子把自己擦干净时帮忙转着淋浴头，看他把翅膀张开，把水和打湿的粉末从身上抖下来。最后Tony比龙还要湿得彻底，可能还更脏一点。

“哎，好啦，我估计够了。”他关掉淋浴，刚开始甩掉手上的水，Loki就也开始做差不多的事情。

龙弓起身子，全身像狗一样扭起来甩水，又让Tony湿透了一遍。然后Loki睁大眼睛无辜地望向Tony，虽然他一秒也没有上当。

“很好。谢谢，伙计。”他吐了口气，抹掉脸上的水，“我想是时候来吃晚饭了。”

\----------------------------

配图授权：


	4. Chapter 4

Tony热了一下前一天的牛排，在餐桌旁坐下，突然跳上桌出现在他盘子边的Loki只让他稍微吓了一跳。Loki虎视眈眈地盯着他的肉，而Tony这才后知后觉地想起Loki当然不能再给自己做晚饭了。（他从来就不是个适合养宠物的人，行吗？告他呀。他一直固守在机器和AI上是有理由的。）

“是了。我猜你也饿了，哈？”

作为回答，Loki伸出深粉色的舌头舔了一圈嘴。他的舌头像蛇信一样分叉，而目光始终没有从Tony的盘子上移开。

Tony叹了口气，从他的牛排上切下一小块递给龙。当然还是叉在叉子上的，因为他他妈绝不可能会用手拿着去喂一只长着那种牙齿的东西。

Loki伸长脖子，用门牙优雅地把肉咬了下来。然后他抖了一下脑袋，把那块食物丢进咽喉，嚼都没嚼一下，长长的绿色喉咙随着吞咽一动一动的。他大大的眼睛又看向了Tony，瞄了一眼肉，又转了回来。他的脑袋往下低了一点，长长的下巴和桌面平行，抬眼望向Tony而不是直接看着他，这个新角度让他发光的眼睛显得更大了。他乞求着。

求你了先生，我可以再吃一点吗？瞧瞧我现在又小又无助的样子。你不会让我挨饿的，对吗？

好吧，这种求人方式是无法拒绝的。打勾。

“你这个卖惨的小混蛋。”他边抱怨边切下了第二块牛排。

Loki开开心心地把那块肉也吞了下去，显然毫无悔意。

最后，Tony觉得自己就吃了一半不到的晚饭，于是给自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌聊以慰藉。就算他需要喝酒的话也得等到今天以后。这么多纯粹诡异的事情需要一些酒精解决。至少这是Tony喝下最后一口时想清楚的事情。

就在这时，Loki打了一个哈欠，嘴巴张大得不可思议，甚至连下巴都挂下来了一点，让Tony不禁开始思考龙到底是吃什么的。也许根本不是什么一口大小的东西，看样子。他有一副模样认真吓人的牙齿，一直生到深处。他的口腔内侧是柔和的浅粉色，长而分叉的舌头像猫舌头一样卷了起来。

然后他又猛地闭上了嘴，慢吞吞地眨了下眼睛，两侧的眼睑甚至没有完全同时动作。

“你困了吗，小东西？”

Loki的绿眼睛瞬间瞪大了，他再次张开嘴，发出一连串愤怒的咆哮和翼龙一样凶狠的叫声。

好，这个昵称一定要留下来。

“哇！”Tony笑开了花，双手安抚性地举了起来，“你困的时候好像很容易暴躁啊。也许我们得送你上床了？”

Loki仍在嘶声发着牢骚。他猛地背过身，跳下桌子，昂首阔步走出了房间。Tony跟了过去，最后发现龙坐在二楼客房门前几步远的地方。他背对着楼梯，翅膀紧紧收在背脊边，尾巴绕在腿上，但尾尖明显不安地甩动着。

Tony正要问他为什么坐在那里，就意识到Loki当然没法自己开门。他的趾爪灵活得要命，但并不是用来握门把的。所以在龙版Loki愤怒地冲出房间后他没法跑到自己的房间里摔上门，于是，显然，转而决定就坐在外面等Tony。

可怜的混蛋。

Tony努力忍住上扬的唇角，上前握住门把。但他忽然想到了什么，没有马上开门，直到脚边传来了一声怒吼才拽回思绪。他低下头，正对上Loki愤怒的瞪视，他等着进自己的房间已经等得没耐心了。

“你还是需要暖和起来，你知道。”

绿眼睛转开了。

“好吧。明白了。嗯，嘛，要是你改主意了，你知道我的房间在哪。”他说着打开了门，让Loki能钻进去。他马上就这么做了，消失在门内的黑暗里。

Tony没有关门，让Loki就可以再出来，然后回了自己的房间，也没有关门。他很怀疑Loki真会过来，但还是不知怎地不愿让他来的时候被关在外面。

他把衣服丢到椅子上，刷牙，然后爬上了床。

在Tony半梦半醒之间，他听见房门的铰链发出了一声轻响。他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，但没有动，只聆听着长满鳞片的身体滑进门缝的声音。一切寂静无声，然后床铺忽然陷下去了一点，是一个小小的重物落在了床沿上。Tony保持着一动不动的姿势，像真正睡着了一样缓慢而均匀地呼吸着，埋在枕头上的脸却悄悄浮起了笑容。

那个小东西动了一下。随着Loki小心地踩上被子，Tony的被子也被拉来拉去。不久拉扯停止了，一股凉气吹上了Tony后背。他还没意识到是龙爬进了被窝，床上的凹陷就一点点靠近了——然后他就感到Loki布满鳞片的光滑身侧贴上了自己的肋骨。和Tony在被窝里积累起的热度相比，那个小家伙的确冰冷得很，Tony用上了许多意志力才没有在突然的冷意之下本能地畏缩。

他能感觉到Loki在一番犹豫之后在他背上又伸展开了一点，尽量把自己的身体贴上Tony温热的皮肤。发现没有负面反应之后，龙缓缓地叹了一口长气；Tony能感觉到他长长的身体在他背后扭动，也能听见Loki轻轻的呼气声。他完全融化在了Tony的背上。

显然，他意识到了自己的确需要借一点热度来度过夜晚。

 

Tony正要沉入梦乡，身后传来的一个奇怪的声音又把他弄醒了。它来自于他背上的那个长着鳞片的团子，他也能感觉到那暖和多了的小身子里传来的振动。然后，他意识到那是Loki在舒服地呼噜呼噜叫。

尽管那声音更像“咯啦”作响而不是猫的呼噜，就像有人在他的被子里轻轻摇晃一只装满了指甲的小木盒，诡异得要命。但过了一会儿它渐渐变得没那么令人不安了，甚至有些安神，Tony最后就听着小龙Loki在被窝里偎依取暖的声音睡着了。

这怎么会是他的生活？


	5. Chapter 5

两天后，Tony坐在工作室里，一只手慢慢地在面前的一面全景屏上时而点击时而滑动，屏幕上是他目前得到的所有Loki的数据。没有多少。说实话，少得可怜，可这也是他现在能做的最好的了。他愁眉苦脸地望着屏幕，叹了口气，又别扭地转头望向龙。

 

Loki正窝在他现在最喜欢的地方——Tony的右肩上。他已经学会了在男人有所动作时保持平衡，同时爪子又不会抓破他。虽然，在Loki的学习过程中，Tony的肩胛和锁骨上还是收获了一些创可贴。龙柔软的肚子压在Tony肩膀上，尾巴安安稳稳地绕在Tony颈间。

 

Loki第一次本能地用尾巴挂住他支撑身体时Tony几乎惊恐万分，脑海里突然清晰地浮现出Loki掐住自己脖子的记忆。他一把抓住缠在脖子上的东西，想把它扯下来。这个动作又吓到了Loki，他马上松开了尾巴，连滚带爬地跑了。Tony身上绝大多数的抓伤都是那天来的，说实话。

 

等龙在他面前的桌子上蹲下来以后他们面面相觑，等待着一场不会到来的袭击，终于慢慢冷静了下来。

 

“我刚才没有心理准备。”他嘟哝道，“先提醒一下，行吗？”

 

Loki缓缓地眨了下眼睛，点点头，从此记得小心告知自己的动作。

 

要是Tony太注意缠在脖子上的尾巴的话，他还是会觉得有点不安，但Loki已经学会如何既抓得够紧而使自己感到安全，又不会让Tony感觉要被勒死。

 

而Loki其余的身体部分沉重而放松，舒服地借着Tony的体温取暖，眼睛成了两条满足的绿色窄缝。

 

“你醒着吗？”

 

离他最近的那只眼睛睁开了，瞳孔收缩起来，对焦到Tony的脸上。

 

“很好。那么，我在想。”他指向屏幕，看见Loki的眼睛转动起来追随他的动作。“这真的是我现在能做的最好的了，没错，没多少。最聪明的选择是我们回大厦去，那里有设备齐全的实验室，还有Bruce。他也许不是医生或者生物学家，那样的话我猜会更理想一点，但面对生物他比我擅长得多。”

 

他一直等到Loki重新转回眼睛望向他，挑眉。“你怎么想？你愿意吗？”

 

Loki的表情里清楚写着犹豫和担忧，但他沉思了一会儿，还是微微点了下头。

 

“那我们就说定了。”

 

回纽约本身不是问题。Tony很快就让飞机准备好了在几小时后起飞。不过，要把他们送过去，而且没有人看见龙的话……

 

Tony在衣柜里翻找着能帮上忙的东西，最终拿出了一只巨大的行李袋。他记不得什么时候或者为什么买的了，但它现在看起来能派上点用场。他把它放到床上，拉开拉链，然后退后一步，让Loki检查他找到的东西。

 

龙小心地踩着床单慢慢靠近，脖子伸到最长，满腹怀疑地嗅着包的一角，从鼻子里哼了一声，接着又开始闻。他再次走近了几步，让自己的脑袋能完全伸进去，接着Tony就听见包里传来了微弱的嗅探声。Loki高高抬起一条前腿，小心地迈了进去而没有碰到袋口，然后是另一条前腿，后腿优雅地跟上。

 

他有些笨拙地转过身，给自己的翅膀腾出空间，最后只剩下他的长尾巴还伸在外面，而脑袋先伸到包里继续四处嗅着。

 

这样子很像在看一只好奇的猫走进一个盒子。

 

最后他的尾巴也收进去了，Tony又走到床前，往行李袋里窥视，只看到一双同样充满期待地回望他的发光的眼睛。

 

“所以，你同意用这个袋子了？”

 

缓缓的一眨眼。

 

“很好。那我就……”Tony开始拉上拉链，但还没拉到一半，Loki就发出了一声抗议的嗥叫，脑袋也探出袋子怒视着他。“哎，我明白。”Tony叹了口气，停下了拉拉链的动作，“就只到我们上飞机之前，行不行？我不想让别人看到你。”

 

Loki眯起了眼睛，显然并不高兴。

 

Tony又叹了口气，转身坐在床上，靠近Loki探出头的那一侧袋子。他们不算真的面对面了，但比他站着时近了很多。

 

“这是为了保护你，小东西。”他说，看见Loki因为这个昵称又咆哮了起来，但他不在乎。“如果有人看到你然后发现你就是你的话，他们可能会想办法把你抓走的。或者他们会发现你基本上不能出任务了，然后想办法来攻击复仇者们。你现在有点算是队伍里至关重要的成员了。人们都知道的。没有你，我们的实力就削弱了。”

 

话音落下，龙的眼睛眨得更快了，像在打一串摩斯电码似的，目光困惑地在Tony的双眼之间跳来跳去，想抓住他说谎的蛛丝马迹。

 

“所以不是，不是因为我觉得被人看见跟你在一起什么的不好意思。讲真，比起被一只龙陪着走来走去，别人还见过我做更奇怪的事情呢。相信我。”Tony耸耸肩，“只是想保证你的安全。我说过会保护你的，对吧？”

 

龙若有所思地，久久地凝视着他，然后慢慢把脑袋缩回了包里，要么就是闭上了眼睛，要么就在里面缩成了一团，因为Tony看不见黑暗里发光的那双绿眼睛了。

 

“谢谢。”他轻轻说道，拉上了拉链——但没有拉到底，而是留下了一个能让光和空气透进去的小口——然后把包从床上拎了起来，慢慢走向前门，尽量不使包晃得太厉害。

 

Tony登机时没让空姐拿走那只行李袋，她也只是挑了挑眉，微笑着向他点点头，在起飞后拿来了他要的苏格兰威士忌。然后Tony说他累了，想在飞行时睡一会儿，她就离开了。路程不长，她也做得够久了，知道Tony直到降落前都能照顾好自己。

 

一等别人都走了，Tony就把包从地上拎起来，放在旁边的座位上，于是Loki就成了最靠近窗户的那个——反正没人会从外面往里看的——然后拉开了拉链。在包里的黑暗中，那双绿眼睛一眨一眨地望向他，显然Loki在等他给能够出来的信号。

 

“对，可以了。”他说，向后靠在椅背上，给龙腾出一些空间。“现在只有我们俩了。”

 

一听没事，Loki就毫不犹豫地爬出了袋子。他在椅子上四下嗅探了一番，探索着皮革的纹理，接着是座位间的桌子边缘，最后发现了扶手上方的窗。他马上爬了过去，前腿扒上扶手支撑着身体，伸长了脖子向外看去。

 

在很长一段时间里他都没有任何动作。Tony看着他，好奇他的反应，但Loki只是微微扭过脑袋，认真地望着下方的云层、上方的蓝天和朦胧的地平线。他完全沉浸在眼前的景象里了。Tony开口时他甚至一块肌肉都没有动。

 

“我也一直都很喜欢飞行。我跟父母出去玩的经历里，必须坐飞机的那些是最棒的。他们没有经常带上我，但那只让我能去的那几次更好了。我喜欢的就是世界的轮廓展现在眼前的感觉，你知道吧？”他几乎忘了他还在大声说话，但还是这么问了，也没有等待什么回答。“世界仿佛无边无际，就在那儿等着你。后来我造出盔甲以后……感觉就更好了。”

 

“我是说，当然，盔甲还是这种厚厚的金属壳嘛，但它不像飞机。完全不像。”他把手肘撑在座位间的扶手上，手托着脸，从Loki长刺的头顶望出窗外，向蓝天极目远眺。“在那里面飞……超级快，而且超靠近天空，好像它就是我的一部分一样。或者我是它的一部分。或者都是。我不知道。不管怎样，那都是我最自由、最有活着的感觉的时候。”

 

Tony愉悦地轻叹一声，眨眨眼，从思绪里回过了神。他发现Loki也转过了头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的脸，嘴微微张着，看起来几乎惊叹到屏住了呼吸。直到他眨眨眼，肉眼可见地甩开了思绪，目光又转回了窗外。

 

他们都将绝大部分的旅途花在了遥望窗外上，时不时地，Tony会从那杯威士忌里呷上一口。


	6. Chapter 6

当机长礼貌地在广播里告知他们大约20分钟内就会降落的时候，Tony打断了Loki出神的眺望，告诉他是时候再躲起来了，空姐很快就要回来了。他叹了口气，不情不愿地爬了回去。

窗缝里微小但偏凉的气流和空调显然对龙并不友好。Loki爬回撑开的袋子里的动作缓慢而笨拙，Tony还不得不帮他把翅膀弄进去。

“冷了，哈？”

Loki从他黑暗的藏身地里疲惫地叽叽叫了一声。

“懂啦。”

Tony把包从座位上拎起来，放在大腿上，这样他腿上的温度就可以透过布料传到Loki身上。接着他又决定把手也放进去，放到龙的身上，进一步地帮他。起初，他能感觉到那个小身体在他的触碰下绷紧了，但Loki一定很快感受到了他需要的体温，因为他几乎融化在了Tony的手指底下。龙非常光滑，但触感不像蛇那么软，有着不断运动的肌肉。Loki的身体结实很多，哪怕放松下来后也一样。没有多不好摸，真的，尽管他实在太冷了。

还没想到一半，Tony就已经无意识地抚摩起了Loki的身侧，拇指摩挲着翅膀连接肩膀的关节，指尖在他起伏的肋骨上滑动。

Loki再一次绷起身体，僵住了。他转过身，Tony忽地感觉到Loki咬住了自己的三根手指，四排如刀似针、锋利得吓人的牙齿清楚可察。Tony吞咽了一下，同样彻底定住了，突然确信自己会因为没管好几根手指而失去它们。但Loki只是稍稍轻咬了一会儿，仿若某种警告和爱意的诡异混合——Tony理解不能的混合——然后慢慢松开了手指。

于是Tony决定缩回手，再也不冒险了。他审视着手，手指上有些红色的小点，但Loki没有真的咬破他的皮肤。厉害了。

他再一次把包几乎拉到底，只为了保证Loki不会被发现。他在着陆前一直把包放在腿上，再拎着它乘上等着接他的车。他把包放上副驾驶，打开座位下的暖气，然后开往位于曼哈顿的复仇者大厦，一边想着其他人对这一切会有何反应。

然后他打开音响，努力把脑子清空一会儿。  
——————————————————  
车子开进大厦地下的停车场的同时，Tony让Jarvis叫复仇者们都到公共区域集合，告诉他们他有件非常重要的事情需要一起讨论。

头一回，Tony进门的时候大家都到齐了，肩膀上紧紧攀着Loki。通常总会有人出任务，但现在整支队伍都集合了。而且现在所有人都好奇又疑惑地望着他们。或者说，队里大部分人。Thor看起来一点都不疑惑。他只是向龙轻轻点了点头，Tony意识到Thor立马知道了这就是Loki。哈。这怎么样？

Tony挥手示意众人去电视柜前的沙发上，自己站到大屏幕前，让所有人都清楚地能看到自己——和龙——然后等着所有人坐好。

“如果这几天你们有想过Loki到哪里去了……”他冲动物比了个有些花哨的手势。

有人交换了眼神，有人皱起眉头，有人叉起腰，有人不安地推推眼镜。都是意料之中的反应。几乎。

“呃，你们看起来比我想的要镇定多了。”Tony评论道。Thor站在一旁，看着窝在Tony肩膀上的Loki。

“这么多年了，我还见过我弟弟变成更奇怪的形态呢。”Thor耸耸肩道。

尽管Tony脑子里马上叫道“别告诉我——我不想知道！”，他还是能觉察到Loki生起了气。小龙的喉咙里传来了振动，那是他在不满地低吼。神兄弟的这种对话他们都听多了，知道Loki是在说：我不是你的弟弟！

“认真的吗？”不可能不翻白眼了。Tony转头皱眉瞪向Loki，后者别开了视线，没有嘴唇的嘴巴却弯成了几分倨傲的弧线。“我告诉过你。我们是一支团队，而且我们都会努力帮你，所以你能不能不要这么该死地逆反了？”

Loki没有回头，依然僵硬地攀在他的肩上，但他至少不再咆哮了。Tony猜测这就是他能得到的最大的善意的表示了。

“帮他？”好啦，现在Thor听起来就像Tony一开始想象的那样关切，英俊的脸庞上眉头担忧地蹙起。“他为什么需要我们帮助？”

Tony对Thor举起手，掌心向外，示意他等一下，然后再次看向Loki。“你想在讨论的时候留在这里吗？还是先离开？”

Loki有一会儿没有动作，考虑着，然后松开了绕在Tony脖子上的尾巴，动作流畅地从他肩上跳下，伴着一声轻响落地，然后走出了房间，肩膀优雅地摆动着。转过拐角的时候他甩了一下尾尖，然后消失了。

“估计这就是回答吧……”Tony叹了口气，转回身面向复仇者们，他们一直都在静静地看着他们互动。“好吧，我来告诉你们发生了什么。至少是我知道的部分。”

Tony没有说多久，因为他真的不知道多少，而且总结出几句话之后他意识到Loki告诉他的真的太少了。

没等他说完，Thor就显得越发关切了。Clint和Natasha面无表情，但那是他们在思考又不想展现出来时惯有的样子。Bruce点着手指，仿佛他的脑子里正努力计算着什么——可能还真是。

Steve双手交叠在胸前，表情忧心忡忡。“你认为是有人袭击了他，让他变成了这样？如果他们能找到这里来我们就有麻烦了，Tony。”

Tony摇摇头。“不。他说他是在做实验，我相信他。而且，如果外面有什么会威胁到队伍的，他会告诉我们的。我是说，没错，他是喜欢戏弄我们，但他绝不会让别人这么做。”Tony不知道自己为什么如此确定，但他突然就这么觉得了。他不免尴尬地耸耸肩，“就像，恶戏者的荣誉什么的。”

从眼角余光里，他注意到Thor赞同地点了点头。

Steve看看Tony又看看Thor，视线又落回Tony身上。“你认为让他在这种状态下留在这里是安全的吗？”

“他这样已经好几天了，也没有给我什么坏处。”好吧有些抓伤流了点血，但他在工作室里都不止一次地把自己伤得更严重，所以他就没说。

“那你现在要修好他了？”Clint坐在沙发里头，身体前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上。Tony已经放弃叫他把脚从坐垫上拿下来了。

“如果我可以的话。但现在我还不知道有没有可能做到。这也就是为什么我们回这儿来了，真的。我希望实验室——和Bruce——可以有所帮助。”他边说Banner的名字边望向他。

博士挑起一点唇角，显然料到早晚要听到这句请求。“当然。确切说来龙不是我的专业领域，但我可以先看看。明天？”

Tony灿烂地笑了，点点头。“就知道能仰仗你。”

然后他们很快解散了。

Tony在厨房里找到了Loki，他窝在料理台上——正好在开动的洗碗机正上方那块暖和的地方。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天早晨Tony睡醒的时候稍微茫然了一会儿，接着才想起自己回到纽约了，而且发现Loki已经离开了床。他有种不祥的预感。他翻过身仰躺着，一边呻吟一边伸懒腰，用一条手臂遮着眼睛。

“Jarvis？我们长鳞片的搞事精一大早又在干嘛呢？”

“看起来，他正在以新的视角审视周围环境，Sir。他已经看过了您的私人套房和公共区域，大约一个小时前Rogers队长用早餐的时候，他还成功让队长喂了他适量的培根。”

Tony闻言轻笑了起来，很高兴得知自己不是唯一一个无法抗拒Loki卓然有效的乞求攻势的。

“现在他正在阳台上晒太阳，尽管那边的鸽子似乎使他相当分心。”

“好，那我要去看看了。”Tony翻身下床，笑容还挂在脸上，一边开始穿衣服。“别告诉他我起来了。”

Tony迅速去厨房倒了一杯咖啡，然后蹑手蹑脚地溜到窗边，向阳台上窥看。Loki已经完全放弃假装晒太阳了，全心全意地投入了捕猎鸽子的征程。他正悄然靠近一只棕色的鸽子，身体几乎平贴在地上，然后在距它六尺远的地方停下，稍微晃了一下屁股，微微来回转了一下脑袋确定距离。接着，他猛然跳起来，飞身扑向那只鸟。龙的爪子就差几寸就能陷进羽毛里了，但此时它发现了威胁，拍着翅膀飞掉了，只留下吃惊的Loki手脚缠成一堆地趴在地上。

等Loki重新坐起来，抖抖身子、整理好翅膀，Tony也成功止住了笑。于是他走过去打开门，Loki闻声扭头望向他。

“我听说你喜欢培根，小家伙。还想来点吗？”

显然提起培根可以使Loki忘记那个讨厌的昵称。他没怎么咆哮就掠过Tony跑进了房子，跑向厨房。看来捕猎鸽子非常增进食欲。

——————————————

最后他们到实验室的时候已经接近傍晚了，因为Tony有一些工作电话和邮件要处理。期间Loki一直在窗边徘徊，望着飞过的鸟儿，翅膀一动一动的。

他们到实验室的时候Bruce已经准备好了所有他认为有用的扫描和检查。他叫Loki跳到实验室中央的一张金属桌子上，周围的地面也都清扫干净了，然后开始扫描。接着他开始做检查，让Loki张开嘴巴，用棉签擦拭他的口腔内侧，又往他眼睛里照射灯光，查看他狭长瞳孔的收缩情况，诸如此类。

一切都稳步进行着，直到Banner在龙面前的桌子上放下一支注射器，针头的盖子已经拿了下来。

Loki尖叫了一声，胡乱爬着往远处躲，爪子刮在金属桌面上发出刺耳的声响。他的尾巴甩来甩去，头往后缩着，龇着牙，眼睛圆睁，平时狭窄的瞳孔也放大成了一片黑色。正在他几乎要爬过桌沿掉到地上时Tony伸出手抓住了他，阻止了他的动作。

“哇等等，小家伙！别伤到自己！”

他一手从后面抱住Loki，被细长的尾巴狠狠抽了一下。但他没有因此停手，只是换了种策略。现在他得到了Loki的注意，尽管是僵硬而惊恐地瞪着他的注意法。他举起双手，掌心向外，不假思索地朝恐惧的小动物轻轻嘘了一声。

“放松。我们没有要伤害你，好吗？Bruce是想采集一点血样，好吧？没别的。不过你要是不愿意，我们就不做了。我发誓。只要放松一点点，好不好？”

起初，Loki看起来甚至没在听他东拉西扯的话，但他眨了眨眼睛，先快速地眨了几下，然后慢了一点。他伏低身子，害怕地瞄了一眼注射器，然后小心地往Tony那边走了几步，滑进了他敞开的怀抱里。

Tony抬起视线，发现Bruce正用一种奇怪的眼神看着自己，一会儿看看Tony的脸，一会儿又看看龙的背。Loki在他的T恤前面缩成一团，脸埋进他的胸前，但Tony不在乎。他还能怎么办？让这个可怜的小家伙害怕吗？不可能！Tony知道那种感受，他不希望任何人有那种体验。哪怕是一个六英尺多高、总是傲慢又爱恶作剧的混蛋也不行。

说起来，Loki也不再那么傲慢了。他总是独来独往，在队伍里话也不多。或者是在Tony旁边显得话不多？但他还是足够友善有礼的。他甚至记住了Tony偏爱的咖啡机的设定，当他们正好同时来到公共厨房的时候，都会给他做一杯。

最近也不太混蛋了。其实Loki救过他们所有人，而且不止一次。

虽然如此，他还是很喜欢恶作剧！而且身高超过六英尺。再一想，还好看到祸国殃民。

等等……他本来是有个什么重点的，是不是？哦对了——不要让龙害怕。

Tony把那个长鳞片的小身子拥紧了一点，一边小心着那对收拢的娇弱的翅膀。“看到了吗？你没事。我们都是朋友。只是……作为朋友友好地向你要一份血样。作为一个真心……”他清了清嗓子，又看了一眼Banner。但现在博士显然觉得很有趣，一点打算帮忙的样子都没有，于是Tony转回头，发现Loki正小心翼翼地仰望着他。“好啦。”他微笑道，“我想你还是可以让Bruce采个样的吧？”

Loki歪过脑袋，看起来不是很确定，但完全没有惊慌害怕的样子。看来流点血似乎不会吓坏他了。

Tony皱眉思考着，又瞄了一眼注射器，恍然大悟。“不喜欢针，是不是？”

Loki的脑袋轻微但迅速地点了一下，眼里闪着忧虑。

“有过不好的经历？”

唯一的回答是Loki从喉咙后面发出的一小声尖细而颤抖的哀鸣。然后他猛地把长刺的脑袋埋回了Tony胸前，不动了。尽管如此，Tony还是认为他说了“是”。

“我知道了。”他轻柔地抚摩着Loki修长脖子后面隆起的骨骼，“没事。我们到扫描为止就好。事情会好的，小家伙。我发誓。我们还是能找到办法的。”他一边说，一边感觉到龙慢慢地在手中放松了下来。“来吧。你今天做的事够多了。我们去睡觉吧。”

Tony把手移到Loki后腿下面的时候Loki没有抗议。Tony把他从桌上轻轻抱到肩上，Loki也小心着没有抓伤Tony的手、胸口或肩膀，和往常一样在Tony耳边安顿好身体，尾巴绕在他的脖子上加以支撑。他的鳞片在金属桌子上靠得冰凉，肌肉紧紧地缠着他，足够使Loki感到安全。

“他……呃……和你睡在一起？”

Tony太专注于安抚Loki了，几乎已经忘了Bruce还在那里。他心不在焉地瞥了他一眼，一边站起来，平衡着龙的体重。“对啊。他需要保持温暖。”

Bruce点了点头，有点愣神。“温暖。嗯，说得……有道理。”

Tony已经开始往电梯走了，头也不回地朝博士挥挥手。“我们明天再来看那些数据，行吧？”

“当然。”

那天晚上Loki没有贴在Tony背上，而是窝在了Tony身前，男人的一条手臂像一道防护梁一样环在他的身上，保护着他免受伤害。而且Tony还发现龙即使是睡着了也能发出那个“咔哒咔哒”的呼噜声，也许他在梦中也感到了温暖和安全。

无论原因是什么，Tony都莫名地感到满足。


	8. Chapter 8

在那个小小的事件之后，再鉴于Banner也没能告诉他们任何新的或者有用的东西，Tony莫名觉得大厦里的一切都会回归正常。很愚蠢，真的。和一只爱恶作剧的龙一起生活根本不存在所谓正常。Tony也很快发现了这一点。

他最初发现这点是在第二天晚上，和Nat一起看电影的时候。Tony一个人吃了大半的爆米花，然后在座位上越滑越低，几乎打起了瞌睡。Natasha仍然坐得很直，不过靠在了沙发背上，对她来说已经是少见的放松了。

此时，在片尾激烈的决战中，大屏幕上出现了一场震耳欲聋的大爆炸，明亮而炽烈的光芒照亮了黑暗的房间，而他们的身后传来了一声令人毛骨悚然的疯狂尖叫。半梦半醒的Tony吓得一抖，气愤地破口大骂；而Natasha？她瞬间扑到了咖啡桌前面，顺势翻过身蹲在地上，举枪指着她刚刚坐着的地方。

Tony依旧茫然地转头寻找她盯着的东西，毫不意外地看见Loki正站在沙发背上，翅膀张开了一半，在屏幕的光线中闪着绿色。他的眼睛像要喷火，牙齿龇出，利爪刺破了软垫的粗布。他嘶声叫着。很难说是针对Nat，还是房间对面她身后的屏幕。

但要看出Natasha认为他是针对谁就容易多了，如果她对龙的低吼可以作为提示的话。至少这位杀手放下了枪，站了起来，只是继续怒视着Loki。

“你成功接近了我。”她低声说，“我们打平了。”然后转身走出了房间。

等Tony不再吃惊地瞪着她离开的方向，再转向Loki时，龙已经重新把翅膀收拢回背上，在原地趴低了一些。他四下张望着，仿佛那场爆炸真的把他吓坏了似的。

“嗯哼……对。你很容易吓到吗，小东西？”

Loki没有再因为这个昵称瞪他，只是在沙发背上越发伏低了一点，看起来又小又可怜，眼睛睁得大大的，含着恳求。

虽然完全明白他是在演戏，Tony仍然拍了拍身边的座位。毕竟Loki已经打消了对电影的恐惧，而且一个人看电影也怪无聊的。所以当Loki滑到座位上，越爬越近，没有停在Tony身边而是在他的大腿上蜷起来时，Tony完全没有反对。他只是叹了口气，靠在沙发背上放松下来，很快就又沉入了睡眠。

第二天Nat瞟了他一眼，目光锐利。“他就是不想让你身边有别人，你知道的，对吗？”

Tony眨了眨眼，完全摸不着头脑。“呃……什么？”

她挑起一侧的深红色眉毛。

Tony不以为意地哼了一声。“嗯，那个，如果他要对我做什么黑暗又阴险的事情的话，那他可搞砸了。我睡着了，所以他完全可以下手。”

Natasha长长地看了他一眼，没再说什么，转身走了。

哇哦，大家真的还是这么怀疑Loki吗？没错，Tony知道，自从Loki回来以后自己就一直在等着他像以前一样做出什么坏事，但依然……

那之后没过几天，Loki恶作剧的新证据又出现了。Clint在一天下午跺着脚走出电梯，在吧台上拍下一只鸽子，而Tony正好站在旁边。一只死得透透的鸽子。

Tony把视线从被打死的鸽子身上转向明显怒气冲冲的弓箭手，皱起眉头。“呃……我不知道你听没听说过，”他开口道，“但我们已经不用靠打猎来觅食了哦？”

“也许你应该告诉Loki。”Barton咆哮道，恶心地在裤子上擦着双手，“他一定错过了这条通知。”

噢，那听起来还有道理一点。可能。

Tony拿起Clint进门时他刚给自己倒好的那杯苏格兰威士忌，同时小心地避开着那些乱七八糟的染血羽毛，向吧台后面退了半步。

“也许他只是，你知道？试着表达善意？也许他以为你饿了呢？”

“那他就不会把它塞到我的沙发后面了，是不是？”弓箭手狠狠地瞪了他一眼，转身就走，“现在我要把这些衣服都烧掉，然后洗个一个小时的澡。”

“嘿！你真要把这只死尸丢给我吗？”

“只是试着表达善意而已！”Clint扭头抛下这一句，又消失在了电梯里。

好吧，也许他需要和Loki稍微谈一谈了。但从另一个角度来看，显然他也把鸽子从大厦周围赶走了，所以Tony认为他可以先等等。

几天后的一个下午，轮到美国队长冲进套房，把他的盾牌往Tony的咖啡桌上狠狠一拍，而Tony又正好抱着平板在沙发上工作。好歹这次不是什么死掉的血淋淋的东西了，但桌子在撞击下颤巍巍地裂开了一点。

“他在我的盾牌上咬了个洞，Tony！一个洞！完全咬穿了！他到底是怎么做到的？”Steve看起来半是惊奇，半是惊恐。

千真万确，在亮红色的边缘处，有一个洞穿透了金属，正是Loki细小但锋利得要命的尖牙大小。清晰地展现出了它们到底有多他妈的锋利。Tony很难不去想Loki在飞机上轻咬他手指的那次。得知小龙可以咬穿Steve的盾牌之后，那件事想起来更可怕了。

Tony眨眨眼，望向远处坐在窗台上享受温暖阳光的龙。他用分叉的舌头舔舔无唇的嘴巴，好像正回味着振金的味道。可能还真是。

“你就是个事不惊人死不休的小混蛋，是不是？”

Loki缓缓地、满足地朝他眨了一下眼睛，像一只得到了一整头奶牛而不只是奶油的猫，然后在他的那块阳光底下迅速蜷成一团，准备打个盹。

而队长这边看起来可一点都不高兴。Tony回头发现他的蓝眼睛暗了下去，眼神严肃，嘴巴也紧紧地抿成了一道直线。

“嘿，拜托！又不是彻底坏掉了。”Tony指出，轻拍着盾牌中央的那颗星星，“看到没？还是挺好的嘛！”

“问题不在这里，你知道的。”Steve瞥了一眼显然睡着了的龙，又久久地凝视了Tony一会儿，慢慢走到他身边的座位上坐下。“你说过让这样的他住在大厦里是安全的，Tony，我们也相信你知道自己在说什么。”他修长有力的手指交叠在一起，垂在两膝之间，“但你真的知道吗？”

Tony闻言，瞬间严肃了起来。“他依然是Loki，队长。我们和他在队伍里相处了快一年了，所以你知道随之而来的利和弊。他没有比以前更安全，也没有更危险。你爱接受不接受，只要告诉我你选什么，我们好想怎么办。”

Steve继续紧盯了Tony一会儿，然后看了一眼打盹的龙，又转回目光。“我接受。”他拿起盾牌，起身离开，“只是尽量让他不要惹麻烦，行不行？”

“嗯，当然，直到海枯石烂。”Tony望着Steve消失在电梯里的身影喃喃道，然后重新倒回了沙发里。

他疲于处理这一切Loki相关的事情，刚要在原地打起瞌睡，Jarvis就告诉他Thor来了。至少这家伙是来找Loki谈的，不是Tony，但事情没过多久就急转直下。毫不意外。

这场单方面的谈话还没持续五分钟，期间Thor一直在问问题，而Loki要么警惕地看着他，要么就冲阳光眨着眼睛。Thor叹了口气，说：“或许我们应该回家？我确定母亲或父亲能帮你解决这个麻烦。”

Loki一下子站了起来，爪子在大理石窗台上抓出了深深的刻痕。他又从喉咙里发出了那种愤怒的斗牛般的咆哮，甚至让Thor也退了半步，双手求和性地举了起来。

“你依然是他们的儿子，Loki，他们也会——”

他们不会知道阿斯加德的国王与王后会做、或不会做什么了，因为此时Loki像猫一样弓起了背，朝他尖叫起来，而Tony再也受不了了。

“好了够了，你们！靠！为了我的鼓膜着想，拜托你们他妈的闭嘴吧。”

Thor看起来很受伤。“我只是想——”

Tony绝望地挥挥手，让他在又说出什么惹怒Loki的话之前住嘴。他的耳朵真的很他妈疼。“我明白你是好意，大个子。真的明白。但他在接下来的五分钟之内都不会改变想法，而我相当肯定在那之前这里就会先着火。所以在你们俩能坐下来真正地好好谈之前，拜托，为了对我所有东西的爱，先不要提了。好吗？”

Thor有些勉强地点了点头，向他们道了晚安，然后离开了。

Tony感觉自己马上也要尖叫一下了。


	9. Chapter 9

第二天早晨，Tony是在床上趴着醒来的。他在晚上踢掉了大半床被子，所以它现在只盖着他的腿了。但他后腰上仍然趴着什么东西，或者从皮肤上贴着的微动的光滑鳞片来判断，趴着某个人。

Tony抬起一只手揉揉眼睛，扭头看向Loki。他正舒舒服服地蜷缩着，正好在他的短裤裤腰上面一点。他的尾巴盘在身体周围，尾尖恰巧在鼻尖旁。龙的嘴角永远微微扬起，比腭骨连接处高一点，让他看起来像在心满意足地微笑，有点像海豚那样。Tony发现自己很难不也跟着微笑起来。但这时，他的微笑又化作了皱眉思索的表情。

过去的几天让他深刻意识到Loki除了搞恶作剧以外实在需要找点事情干——其他的复仇者们也需要他出一下门。说实话，Tony不是没对付过这种情况，区别就是通常他才是那个要出门的人，好让被他惹恼的人能冷静下来。所以，那时候他都会干什么？

噢，对……

“你知道什么事我有段时间没做了吗？”他保持着一种随意聊天的语气，怀疑Loki已经醒了。

离他最近的那只眼睛睁开了一条缝，看着他。

“穿上战衣出去飞一段。”

那只发光的眼睛盯着他看了一会儿，又闭上了，无动于衷。或者只是不感兴趣。

“想一起吗？”

Loki的脑袋一下子从他背上抬了起来，两只眼睛都完全睁开了，全神贯注地、亮晶晶地盯着他。

没错，Tony记得他们坐飞机的时候Loki有多么沉醉于飞行，他听Tony形容穿着战衣翱翔的感受时表情是多么惊叹，又是怎么一直盯着外面的鸟的。如果有什么能让Loki从大厦里出去一下，就是这个了。

Tony穿上战衣下的配套衬衣，两人一起快速地吃了早餐，然后Tony走到平台上，让战衣合拢到身上。仅仅是它在周身紧密贴合的温暖与安全感就令他心跳加速了。

等他装备好战衣，他低下头，看见Loki趴在自己脚边，模样越发迟疑了一点。趁着面罩还没合上，Tony朝他弯起了唇角。“我知道这是你的第一次，所以我会温柔一点的。我保证。”

Loki嘶叫了一声，但身子好歹直起来了一点，一下子就没那么犹豫了。

Tony弯下腰，伸出一只手，手心向上，贴近龙面前的地面，让他走上来。Loki警惕地看了一眼中央的掌心炮，但他发现它是灰色的，没有启动，最终决定相信它。他小心地踩了上去，并继续沿着Tony的手臂爬到了他在肩膀上惯常窝着的位置。当然了，隔着喉咙周围层层相扣的金属板，Tony感觉不到绕在脖子上的尾巴，但传感器告诉他它在那里，所以他知道Loki已经就位了。

他走到平台边沿，停下来。“准备好了吗，伙计？”

Loki发出了一声尖细的鸣叫。Tony认为他说的是“当然！”，于是身体前倾，让他们从平台边落了下去。龙的爪子在Tony的肩甲上胡乱抓挠挣扎了一阵，也许刮坏了涂装，但还是努力扒住了，同时Tony点燃了推进器，把两人从自由落体中拉起来，爬升到大厦之上。比他一个人飞的时候要慢一点，确保龙能抓住他。

猛禽似的尖叫自他耳畔传来，叫声里满是纯粹的快乐，让Tony知道这个主意好极了。于是，他忍不住转为慢悠悠地螺旋上升，离开城市的雾霾，进入明亮的蓝色天幕，龙的尖叫也变成了一串短促的叫声，听起来和笑声很像，让Tony在头盔里也笑得像个傻子。

在曼哈顿的高空，高楼大厦看起来都像是模拟城市里的小模型，Tony的心也仿佛轻飘飘地翱翔着，这是只有他在飞行时才有的感觉。他止住上升，悬停在空中，手臂向下保持平衡，转头看见Loki正趴在他肩上，狭长的小脸朝着太阳扬起，双眼闭着。他半张开翅膀享受阳光的暖意，露出亮绿色的里侧。

“对，这他妈棒极了。”Tony同意道。

他们就那样待了一会儿，完全隐身于下面的世界。然后Tony清了清嗓子。

“嗯。你想试飞一下吗？”

Loki闻声眨眨眼，睁开眼睛扭头望向他，瞳孔从大大的黑圆变成了狭窄的细缝，几乎消隐在他眼睛的绿光里。然后他歪过头，仿佛在说他们已经在飞了，愚蠢的凡人。

“不，我是说你。你自己飞。”

Loki拍了拍翅膀，四下张望了一番，又朝下看看，爪子抓得更紧了，爪尖划在金属上微微作响。

“别担心，小家伙。”他很肯定即使隔着扬声器，自己声音里的笑意也能听得一清二楚。“如果你掉下去我会接住你的。行吗？”

他得到的瞪视告诉他Loki在说“你敢嘲弄我！”，但龙的目光还是转回了脚下深纵的空间，眼神中的渴望清晰可见。他把重心从一侧后腿换到另一侧，像一只准备跳跃的猫。Tony的摄像头里显示出他蛇一般的细长尾巴紧张地在他们身后快速地甩来甩去。

“去吧，Loki。你知道你想的。”他语气温柔，但不乏说服力。

龙小小地鸣叫了一声——然后跳了出去。跳下Tony的肩膀，落入稀薄的空气之中，以一道优雅的弧线下落。起初，他的翅膀还紧紧地收在背上，但它们很快就张开来获取阻力。就这样，Loki开始了飞行。跟随着深植于他长着鳞片的小身体里的本能，他扑打着翅膀，回到Tony的面前，然后展开两翼利用风力，懒懒地绕着钢铁侠悬停的地方飞了一周，像只小鸟一样缓缓地绕圈上升。

Tony一直注视着他，怀着些许惊叹，很高兴Loki看不见他在头盔底下抽气的样子。他本来还有点害怕真要冲下去救坠落的龙，但没有，Loki做得不错。他熟练地操纵着那对翅膀，仿佛他一生都在飞行似的。

“赞！”他叫道，随着龙的又一声欢快尖叫大笑起来。“我来追你！”

结果Tony是更快的那个，但他完全比不上Loki的控制力。龙可以无需任何准备距离地急转弯，疯狂地螺旋俯冲，有一次甚至做了一个花哨的空翻，几乎未花一秒地瞬间转回他来时的方向，看得Tony五体投地。

但最终，龙的精力还是没有战衣的能量多，他的翅膀已经累到在空中扇得摇摇欲坠了，不得不回到Tony的肩上。他降落时气喘吁吁，但双眼是那么明亮，令Tony的心也不知怎地在胸腔里小小地跳了一下。

反应器必须升级了。


	10. Chapter 10

他们飞行之后的几天里，Loki没再做过一个恶作剧，看起来也比之前更加满足、平静了。他伸展开身体睡在Tony背上，尖尖的小鼻头常常埋在Tony头发里。他要么在阳光下打盹，要么在Tony试图工作时偷偷在工作室里转悠。他仍然会追逐鸽子，也喜欢玩闪亮的小东西，大厦里的每个人都要被他偷盗钥匙、硬币和手铐链的行径气疯了，但他的恶作剧也仅仅到此为止。Tony从公共起居室的沙发里翻出他那堆亮闪闪的收藏时，他看起来一点没生气。很可能他根本没想留下它们，只是因为他拿得到，就拿了。  
在Tony几乎已经习惯这样的日常时，Thor来工作室找他们了。他似乎又怀着心事，但这次他想和Tony说话。幸好Loki在桌子的另一头睡觉——Tony在那里研究一个非常难搞的电路——而如果他睡到一半被叫醒了，就会是个脾气暴躁的小混蛋。  
“你在想什么？”Tony摘下护目镜，转过椅子面向Thor。  
“你看起来是真心希望帮助他，所以我想，应该把我知道的事情告诉你。”Thor瞥了一眼桌子那头睡着的龙，压低了声音。“Loki不是我血亲的兄弟。”  
Tony只是点点头，又耸了耸肩。他们从一开始就了解过这些了，这是至少的。  
“对我来说那没有什么区别；我依然认为他是我的弟弟。也许某一天，他也会这样想。”Thor叹了口气，手臂在胸前交叠起来，一只拇指摩挲着手肘，显示出他少见的不安姿态。“但事情没有那么简单。他不是从阿斯加德的另一个家庭里抱来的。他生在约顿海姆，是一个霜巨人，而不是阿萨人。”  
Tony眨眨眼睛，试图弄清他的意思。“你是说你们甚至不属于一个物种？”  
Thor点了点头。  
“但你们看起来很像啊？”  
Thor摇摇头。“我跟你说，Tony；他是一个变形者。不是被人教会的，而是他与生俱来的能力，他平时展示的相貌也不是他真正的样子。我们只是从来都不知道，就这样长大了。”  
“等下，等下，等下……”Tony逼迫自己用气声说话，一边用手比着“慢点讲，大个子”的手势。“你的意思是说他这辈子都活在一个魔法变出来的身体里？还不知道？这他妈怎么会……”他大惑不解，连话都说不完了。  
至少Thor看起来还是明白了。“在阿斯加德，我们有一些生物能够改变他们皮肤的颜色和纹理来躲避天敌。在这里你们一定也有这样的生物吧，是不是？”  
“啊，对，有好些呢，其实。”  
Thor点点头。“你认为那些生物知道自己在改变颜色，并且有意识地在控制吗？还只是出于本能，只知道这样可以保命呢？”  
Tony只需思考片刻就明白了Thor要说什么。他缓缓点了点头，然后又皱起了眉。“但那不就是说他的种族，霜什么的，认为你们是……天敌吗？”  
闻言，Thor的嘴唇痛苦地扭曲了起来，但他还是点了点头。   
“噢。”Tony想到这个出乎意料的真相所暗示的事情，感到有点反胃。“噢，操。”  
“差不多就是这样，没错。”高大的金发天神同意道，声音紧绷。“但根据这一切，我感觉我弟弟竟然会被困在一个不是自己选择的形态里是一件很怪的事，所以我去了他的房间，发现了一些古老的魔咒书籍。”他的手指在手肘上摩挲得更厉害了，“我不太了解魔法，坦白说，但就我所见而言，他是想……”Thor犹豫起来，又瞥了一眼仍然轻轻地打着鼾的、黑色与绿色鳞片之下的小团子。Loki细细的尾尖在睡梦中抽动着，但Thor还是越发压低了声音，“我认为他是想反抗自己的天性，努力把自己变成某种……新的东西。不是阿斯加德人，但也不是霜巨人。”  
Tony想起Loki告诉他自己在“实验”时的表情，一种令人心酸的解释忽然浮现出来。  
“他是想……让自己温暖起来？”  
Thor耸了耸一侧的强壮肩膀。“可以这么说。”  
这时Tony又想起自己说Loki的龙形态是“冷血动物”时他小小的畏缩，忍不住扭曲了表情。“该死。”他吞咽了一下，看了一眼桌上安安静静的Loki，“那有什么解除这个咒语的理论吗？”  
Thor摇摇头。“从他关于魔咒的那些笔记来看，我想它应该是能随着时间慢慢消退的，但显然还有什么和他预想的不一样。”他无助地摊开他那双大手。  
“嗯，我明白了。”Tony叹了口气，用手揉着脸，突然感到非常疲惫。“还是谢谢你告诉我。”  
Thor严肃地点点头，轻轻拍了拍他的上臂，但还是几乎把Tony从椅子里拍了出去。然后他转过身，静静地离开了工作室。  
Tony抓了抓后颈，眼神放空，努力思考。Thor说他以为魔法的效果会消退，而如果Loki只想试一下某个咒语的话，它也不该是永久的。Tony愿意下重注打赌说Loki因为魔力被切断吓坏了，毕竟Tony相当肯定那绝对不会是计划内的事情。他当然会以为一切都搞砸了，以为魔咒变成了永久性的，而他就只能无助地永远困在这个形态里。难怪他曾经那么惊慌又绝望呢。  
Tony忽然心下一动，因为那个过去时态非常重要。现在，Loki已经有段时间看起来没那么忧虑了，好像他已经慢慢习惯了自己长着鳞片的新身体。或是他好像知道自己不用忍受太久了。有没有可能……？  
他瞥了眼桌子另一头的睡着的龙，忽然发现龙的一只眼睛睁开了一道绿莹莹的细缝，偷偷窥视着他，不由得又看了一眼。Loki发现他在看时迅速闭上了眼睛，但已然太晚了。  
“我知道你醒了，小家伙。”Tony在桌子上趴下，手臂交叠在布满烧灼和刮擦痕迹的桌面上，下巴搁在手臂上，使自己的脑袋和Loki完全睁开的绿眼睛处在同一高度。“Thor在的时候你也醒着吗？”  
Loki移开了视线，又垂下目光，爪子往荧光绿的胸前缩紧了一些。小小姿态防御意味非常浓厚。如今Tony已经很擅长解读龙的行为了，知道这都是在叫“被发现了！”，清楚到无法错过。但其实，他能读到的不止这些。Loki看起来还……有点沮丧。他缩得更小了一点，好像他体内所有的空气都被抽走了似的。  
“那么……”Tony清清嗓子，又使Loki颤抖了一下，小心翼翼地望向他。“你自愿呆在那个形态里有多久了？”  
那双绿眼睛睁大了，震惊而僵硬地瞪着他看了一瞬，又眨了眨，看向一边，然后一道金绿色的光芒就逐渐笼罩了那只长鳞片的小动物。结果Tony看着的就变成了Loki的腿，感觉有一英里那么长的腿。Loki突然就以自己通常的样子盘腿坐在了桌子上，穿着他皮质长裤和绿色上衣的休闲装。  
Tony飞快地在椅子上坐直了，眨着眼睛瞪向他。  
“没有很久。”Loki的语气和他龙形态时的模样一样低落，尽管他的人类样貌对此掩饰得更好，一张苍白的扑克脸简直完美。“我的魔法只是三天前才恢复的。”  
大概是他们出去飞的时候。所以Tony的猜测是对的——那就是Loki意识到自己不用永远当一只龙的时候。  
“但你为什么……你怎么……什么时候……？”Tony意识到自己听起来像个白痴，便只问：“为什么？”他没法把句子问完，但他认为即使如此Loki也能明白他的意思——为什么你可以变回来的时候还要继续当龙呢？  
他们沉默地面面相觑了一会儿，一切安静得几乎能听到彼此的心跳。然后Loki勾起左边的唇角，微微弯成一个自嘲而苦涩的弧度，几乎算不上一个笑容。  
“因为你让我一直都能保持温暖。”  
Tony感觉到自己张大了嘴，继续死瞪着Loki。他挤不出一个字，但，噢，对，他现在明白了。他相信自己明白了。  
Loki可能是急切地想要用魔法去掉某些他不想要的特质，渴望到他愿意不顾一切地去尝试未知的魔咒，结果却把自己又变成了另一种不想当的东西，一种Tony无意间说成是“冷血”的东西……但后来呢？后来Tony也在灭火器事件后帮他洗干净了身子，从自己的盘子里给他喂饭，在自己的床上给他一个温暖的地方睡觉，帮助他，在其他复仇者面前维护他，在他受到惊吓的时候安抚他，带他出去飞行……  
他以前不曾回想过自己做了什么，但现在发现自己早已接纳了小龙Loki，而Loki人形时他从未如此接纳过他。也许看着Loki作为龙飞在自己身边，而不是把自己丢出窗户的家伙，会简单一点？  
但话又说回来，Loki其实从来就不是那个家伙，是不是？那些都是演戏，而且Tony早就知道Loki的演技好得不得了。只是他作为龙的时候没在演而已。他现在也知道了，虽然形态不同，但在Tony的被窝里满足地哼哼的龙可要比愤怒的征服者更像真实的Loki。现在他能看出其中的区别了。  
就在Tony的世界观剧烈变动的时候，Loki把腿甩下桌沿，滑到地上站着。他已经往电梯走了，而Tony还在拼命搜刮词语，不知道要做什么、说什么才能留下Loki，只知道自己必须叫住他，这很重要。  
Loki离电梯门只差几步的时候，Tony终于找到了一句话，尽管他根本没细想就脱口而出。  
“为什么是我？”  
Loki的脚步慢了下来。电梯门已经打开了，但他停下了脚步，没有走进去。他回头看了一眼Tony，神色疲惫，静静地让他继续说下去。  
“你一开始为什么要来找我？”Tony起身上前一步，挥手在两人间比划了一下，又抓了一把头发。“我是说，对，我是天才。但你也可以留在这里和Thor在一起，他会用尽一切方法来帮你，也是他真正发现了你之前在做什么，而我这个天才完全没有头绪。可你还是用最后的魔法穿越整个国家来找我，”他说出最后一个字时戳了戳自己的反应堆，“尽管我什么都做不了，除了，显然……”说到这里，Tony的声音低了下去，险些咬掉自己的舌头，因为他猛然明白了Loki的理由——也看到Loki的肩膀僵住了，似乎已经知道他的停顿意味着什么。“……让你保持温暖……噢。操。” 最后他的话变成了气声，几乎只是自言自语。  
Loki重新回过头转向电梯时，Tony看得见的那侧颧骨明显染上了绯红，但他没有迈步。  
Tony揉着嘴唇，思考着如何开口。似乎没有一句话是合适的，但他觉得自己必须说点什么。  
“我一直都他妈瞎得彻底，是不是？”显而易见的事实，说出来也寡淡如水。  
他看见Loki的肩膀塌了下去，随着一声沉重的叹息起伏了一下。“公平地讲，我从来没想让你知道。有什么用呢？”他又向后看了一眼，脸颊上的红晕已然褪去，令他显得越发苍白，碧绿眼眸中的目光也变冷了。“我只不过是一个把你从自己的窗户里扔出去的怪物罢了。你一时忘记了这点，而我……趁机利用了你。”他的重心移向前方，重新开始往电梯里走去，“但你现在想起来了。”  
Tony疯狂而绝望地想再说点什么，说点能阻止Loki离开的话，甚至不确定自己为什么感觉如此生死攸关。但最后他什么也没能说出来，只能站在那里，眼睁睁地看着Loki走进电梯，消失在移动门后，飞快地离开了工作室。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！

Tony在工作室里又待了几个小时，主要在发呆。他尝试着在思考的同时不忘呼吸，却常常失败。

Loki爱上他了。

 **Loki** 爱上他了。

Loki **爱上** 他了。

Loki爱上 **他** 了。

无论他怎么转移重音，都无助于他处理这条新信息。他想不通自己为什么那么大意，但也许并不是没有可能。毕竟，他大部分的精力都专注于避免和那个家伙独处了。他的心里还有太多挥之不去的怒气和怨恨，尽管他知道他们现在属于同一支队伍，不能让那些情绪外显出来。他们必须想办法相处，一起工作，让情绪外露可没有益处。

他的心中有一部分依然相信自己还没有放下那些情绪，但那没有阻止他挺身而出，为Loki说话、维护他，或是在他需要时给予他安全和安慰。Loki说得很对——Tony一时忘记了他是谁。但他其实并不同意Loki的后半句话；他不认为Loki利用了自己。他得到的，都是Tony自愿给予的。

还有Loki“骗”他做的事情，嘛，它们都太明显了，Tony随随便便就能拒绝掉。比如在被灭火器喷的时候装出更加不安的样子，好让Tony心疼他，停止大笑、帮他洗干净；可怜巴巴地求他喂食；或者假装被电影里的爆炸吓到，以便和Tony单独待在一起，窝到他腿上去。（对，Romanoff当然看穿了，虽然Tony没有。）

但也有Loki真的被吓到的时候——他在实验室里被针吓得魂飞魄散的那次。那次不是演戏，也不是欺骗，Tony愿意用胸前的反应堆作赌注。即使像那样暴露出了弱点，他还是向Tony寻求安慰。还有他们飞行时Loki显而易见的、放肆开怀的快乐……那也不是假的，而那段记忆依然温暖着Tony的心。

此时，他心底里有一个小小的声音不禁想道，如果你知道自己喜欢的人对你好只是因为他看不见你真正的样子，那会是什么感觉？他想着就觉得一阵难受，不得不俯下身把头搁在双膝间休息了一会儿，缓缓地呼吸着，否则他就要吐了。

然而，他还是怀疑真相不是Tony忘了Loki是什么样的人，而是他忘了自己心目中的Loki是什么样的人。

Loki真实的样子完全不是他认为的那个傲慢的外星混蛋入侵者。真实的他有趣、聪明又富有好奇心，勇敢、使坏但也不乏柔情。他在精神上受了很大打击，现在也失去了防御的盔甲。脆弱易碎。Tony怀疑，如果自己想的话，他对准了吹一口气就能让那个家伙碎成一片片的。

或者，他能帮他变得坚强一点点。

Tony终于从椅子里站了起来，走进电梯，来到其他复仇者们各自的房间那层。他在Loki的房门前犹豫了至少有好几年那么久，但他还是抬起了手，在门上轻轻地敲了一下。等待房门打开又花了十年，他确定，但接着门把手动了，门打开了，门后站着Loki。

他看起来刚洗完澡，头发还湿着，大把卷发垂在肩上，在绿色的T恤上留下点点水迹。他搭配了黑色牛仔裤，没穿皮革的衣服，看起来非常现代。但他脚上什么也没穿，纤长白皙的脚面衬着地板显得格外脆弱，令Tony飞快地把视线转回了Loki等待着的、警觉的脸上。

“嗯？”这一个词仿佛有千钧重，饱蘸疑虑。

“你知道，”Tony开口道，瞟向一边，局促地把重心在两腿间换来换去，一边抓着后颈，手指缠在纠结的发丝里。“如果你还想在晚上保持暖和……”他的声音低了下去，不知道为什么Tony Stark会突然对邀请别人上床感到害羞了，尤其是面对一个已经和他同床共枕了一段时间的人。

Tony再抬起头的时候，Loki就成了转开视线的那个，咬着下唇的一侧唇角，看起来像他跳下Tony肩膀飞翔时一样犹豫。然后他慢慢转回目光，对上Tony的眼睛。他的嘴巴依旧沉默，但那副神情替他说了话。

Tony只希望自己能读懂那些话里的语言……

“我不再需要别人帮我保持温暖了，Stark。”他最后说道，声音平板而不含感情。

“不，你看，事情是这样的；我想你还是需要的。”Tony清清嗓子，“而且我不认为只有你是这样。所以就……就考虑一下吧？行吗？”Tony等待他回应时Loki就只是盯着他看，所以Tony转而开始用极大的兴趣端详自己的鞋，手也再次挠起了后颈上的头发。“嗯，我走了。要是你改主意了，你知道哪里能找到我，或者……呃，算了。晚安。拜。”

他转过身，不想用“跑掉”形容自己接下来要做的事情。该死……

Tony回到自己房间时，它感觉太大了，太空、太安静，而且……太孤独。他在过去的几周里已经习惯了身边有一个能说说话的人，一个差不多一直跟在他身边的人，他会在白天用他长鳞片的鼻尖戳戳Tony做的一切，然后在晚上舒服地大声哼哼。

他会想念那一切的。深深地想。

————————————————

几小时后，Tony感觉床铺陷了下去，把他惊醒了。或许只是因为那个重量比他已经熟悉的重得多。他的被子被掀了起来，一阵凉意袭上他的后背，然后他感觉到一个人钻进了被窝里。没有碰到Tony，但最后在他背后很近的地方躺好了。

有一会儿万籁俱寂，两人都静静地感受着这一刻。

“那么，既然你的魔法已经恢复了，”Tony开口，在夜晚的宁静中保持着轻柔的语气，“你能变成什么还能跟我出去飞的样子吗？”

Loki犹豫了一瞬。“我猜可以。”他的语气里仍含着些许戒备，但Tony能从中分辨出一丝紧张，而他认为那更多是源于压抑的激动，而不是害怕被拒绝。

“很好，因为那是我在很长一段时间里最开心的事情了。”

“那我是第二。”Loki说道，这次他的语句里明显含着笑意。

“那就算我们约会了，小家伙。”

Loki短促地吐了口气，几乎像在嘶声奚落。“我曾希望再也不要听见那个讨厌的昵称了。”

“拜托，没有那么差吧！”

“哦？如果我开始叫你‘宝贝’，你会有什么感觉？”

Tony再也忍不住了——他轻声笑了起来。他徒劳地想把自己丢脸的笑声捂进枕头里，但还是不得不恢复呼吸。“你猜怎么着？我估计可以让你那么叫我一辈子呢……”


End file.
